Cerberus
:"We're all waiting for you. Come on you freak, make a move!" :-''Cerberus soldier'' The Cerberus are the final group of Hunters appearing in ''Manhunt''. They are a highly organized and effective mercenary force who work for and protect Lionel Starkweather. Description The Cerberus are Starkweather's private army hired to protect him and his Estate. They also help in the production of his snuff films by setting up cameras, blocking off streets and transporting James Earl Cash from location to location. They later mercilessly hunt for Cash in Starkweather's Estate. As befitting their presence late in the game outside of cutscenes, the Cerberus are highly trained and efficient killers. Most of them appear to be from military backgrounds, as they have a great knowledge of military tactics, training and phrases. They can be heard communicating in code and discussing military tactics to use against Cash. Some Cerberus are also former government agentsSee official Manhunt instruction manual., and the experience that those individuals bring to the table is a testament to their overall high levels of professionalism and skill. The Cerberus are armed to the teeth with Heavy Handguns, Shotguns, Assault Rifles, and occasionally Sniper Rifles. Appearance They dress in all-black combat uniforms, with full body armor, ballistic helmets and tactical gas masks equipped. Surprisingly, the gas masks they wear aren't provided with night vision goggles, a disadvantage that Cash easily exploits. History The Cerberus first appear once Cash has killed off most of the Hoods and made it past the Carcer City Library, where they ambush him. Cash is startled as they quickly beat him down and throw him in the back of their Securicar. They drop Cash off at Denton's Junkyard to fight the Skinz. After the Skinz have been defeated, the Cerberus capture Cash again and take him to Carcer City Zoo to battle the Wardogs. After Cash has escaped the Zoo, the Cerberus take him to the Carcer City Mall to collect a tape and camera. Once Cash has killed all the Innocentz at the Carcer Chem Factory, he tries to run but is captured again. He is then taken to Darkwoods Penitentiary to face the Smileys. Starkweather had intended for Cash to be killed by the Smileys at Darkwoods Penitentiary. However, Cash manages to defeat them all and heads for the exit, where the Cerberus are now guarding. Cash kills the Cerberus guards, and also kills the White Rabbit. Some Cerberus reinforcements then arrive and are also killed by Cash. The Cerberus later track down Cash and find him at the Stockyard Train Yard, where he is about to be captured by the SWAT. The Cerberus kill the SWAT police, subdue Cash with a Taser and take him back to Starkweather's Estate. Despite Starkweather's orders to keep Cash alive, they prepare to execute him but are interrupted by Piggsy. They investigate the disturbance and are subsequently killed, allowing Cash to escape. They then patrol the mansion's outskirts, gardens and interior in search of Piggsy and Cash. Numerous Cerberus guards are killed by Cash and Piggsy. Once Cash has reached the interior of the mansion, they shut down the power to the elevators to prevent him from reaching Starkweather. Cash later turns the power back on and kills the Cerberus Leader to obtain the keys to the elevator. Once Cash has reached the office, the remaining Cerberus units are there protecting Starkweather. They are also killed by Cash. Mission Appearances: *As Hunters: Kill the Rabbit, Border Patrol, Key Personnel, Deliverance. *In Cutscenes: Road to Ruin, White Trash, Fuelled by Hate, Grounds for Assault, Strapped for Cash, Graveyard Shift, Mouth of Madness, Trained to Kill Gallery ProjectManhunt OfficialGameScreenshot (09).jpg ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(62).jpg Manhunt_2011-07-24_12-17-20-82.jpg Manhunt_2011-03-21_17-38-35-12.jpg|The Cerberus capturing Cash. Manhunt_2011-07-24_12-40-08-18.jpg|The Cerberus Leader Manhunt_2011-07-24_12-51-37-82.jpg|A Cerberus killed by Piggsy Normal_ProjectManhunt_ArtPanel07.jpg|Cerberus Artwork (notice the beta models of the Cerberus are holding beta weapons) Gallery58.jpg|Cerberus graffiti seen in GTA San Andreas Cerberus_van.jpg|The Securicar used by the Cerberus Trivia *Their name comes from the multi-headed dog of the same name from Greek mythology. The hound of Hades is the dog that guards the gates of the Underworld, which bears similarities to the group protecting the mansion and Starkweather. *Graffiti of the Cerberus can be found in GTA San Andreas inside any accessible bar around state. *The Cerberus soldiers have a similar model to those of the GIGN soldiers encountered in one of the missions in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. The only differences are the heads, the Cerberus having a gas mask and the Frenchmen wearing a normal helmet. Though the skins of either are differently colored, they both have the same components (backpack, kneepad on the right knee and combat vest). The more interesting thing is some SWAT members, reusing the same models from the mentioned GIGN soldiers. GIGN themselves in Vice City, use beta models from SWAT members of the same game. *They seem to be heavily inspired by the Kerberos paramilitary unit seen in the anime movie Jin Roh: The Wolf Brigade. Both units wear red goggled gas masks, carry heavy weaponry, are heavily armored, and even their names are similar, Cerberus and Kerberos are two names for the three headed dog that guards the gates to Hades. They also strongly resemble H.U.N.K. from Resident Evil 2 ''. *The movie ''Hobo with a shotgun has a faction known as the Plague which resemble the old Cerberus models from the concept arts. *They have the most levels dedicated to them out of all the hunters in the original Manhunt, due to them being the hunters in 4 levels, while the rest have only 3 or 2. *Besides the S.W.A.T, they are only the hunters in Manhunt that do not use melee weapons, although in cutscenes, they are seen using Nightsticks. *Their red armbands resemble the Nazi Party armbands but with a skull in place of a Hakenkreuz swastika. *A total of 89 Cerberus die in Manhunt, Cash kills 83 of them in the four scenes where they appear as hunters in them, Piggsy kills 5 of them and one of them will die instantly after the Assault Rifle shootout in Border Patrol. References Navigation Category:Hunters Category:Manhunt Category:Hunters in Manhunt Category:Hitmen and Bounty Hunters Category:Deceased